Harry Potter and the One Thing You Just Can't Take
by Fantasy Queen
Summary: It's 4 years after Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione has been killed by Voldermort. Not everything is as it seems. Hermione fans should like this one.
1. Why Her?

AN: This is my first Fanfiction

AN: This is my first Fanfiction.net. I hhope everyone enjoys my story. I am soooo Sorry if you don't like it. Please review. And no Flames. Thanx!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or anything that relates to him. Headmistress Rowling owns all of that.

HARRY POTTER AND THE ONE THING YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE

By: Fantasy Queen

Chapter one: Why Her?

Harry sat on the couch there was no sound in the room at all. Ron walked in. They had been roommates for awhile now. Even before the incident. They both looked like they had been to hell and back, and that's just how they felt. Yes, they had defeated the dark Lord, but at what price. On the calender the date was circled in red in the circle read the words "Hermione's Birthday", and on another date circled in red twenty two days earlier read "Anniversary of First Day at Hogwarts" It had a giant slash going through it telling them that September first had past, but now it was September 22. This was one of the hardest days Harry and Ron had ever felt.

"Hey." Ron said in a wistful way.

"I've always wondered if I had been there to do something, anything. Ron I let her die." Harry stumbled.

"Harold James Potter, you did everything you could to keep her alive!" Ron had to push through the tears.

"But She's dead, Hermione's dead." Harry said turning away from Ron.

"I know, but we avenged her, remember." Ron tried to cheer up Harry.

"It doesn't matter. Killing Voldermort a thousand times couldn't make it better." Harry gasped. Silence fell over the whole room.

Ron knew he could never bring his best friend and girlfriend back, but he would try to tell himself everything was okay. He looked at the mantle place over the fire. On it was two pictures. One of all of them it was the last time they would ever see Hermione. They were all together laughing, and celebrating their graduation. A tear ran down Ron's face. The other picture just had Hermione in it. It was during the summer break they had between sixth and seventh year. She had her long brown frizzy hair half up half down style. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress. Ron walked over and whispered to the picture.

"Why did you have to be so brave. You should have never of stood up to Voldermort. Damn Voldermort. Why did he have to take _you out of all the people in the world? I love you." Ron whispered then kissed the picture and put it face down on the mantle._

That night Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling as he heard someone whisper something in his ear. He jerked up and it heard it again.

"Wait and you will learn the truth." the voice whispered.

"What, who's there?" Harry said jumping out of bed.

"I am the one you long to see the one you can not see." the voice whispered. That was it Harry ran out of the room only to meet Ron half way down the hall.

"Harry did you hear a voice telling you to wait and then you would see the truth?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it said it was something I longed for but couldn't have." Harry answered.

"Wait and you will know the truth" came the voice again.

"What the bloody..."Ron asked.

"I will send you two signs then you will see me." the voice told them.

"What do want from us?" Harry screamed in the air. There was no answer. Harry repeated the question, and again there was no answer. The voice was gone.

"Harry the voice sounded so familiar, it sounded like a girl. She said she would give us two signs right. We should just go back to sleep, and pretend this never happened." Ron stated. Both of the boys turned around, but before they started to walk away Harry said something that disturbed both of them.

"If Hermione wasn't dead she would know what to do." Harry said. Then, both the boys walked back to their rooms and lay in bed the rest of the night.

Unknown to Harry and Ron a girl stand outside. Standing on a tree limb looking inside. She put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She crouched down and whispered.

"Soon they will know the truth."

She watched.

She waited.

The next morning was as quiet as the day before. Ron was cooking breakfast. Harry was in the library, but strangely he was not looking at books about the things that had happened the night before. He was looking at a book the title was written in gold, "A Magical Photo Album". He was looking at the pictures laughing and having fun. Hermione. He thought about what the letter that told them Hermione was dead said when he and Ron had read it. They cried for weeks, months, Harry even thought thou they never showed it they cried at night while they slept.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ron cried from the kitchen. Harry got up and went into the kitchen. 

They ate breakfast and went on to do their work.

Days pasted. There were no signs; there were no messages. Harry had actually checked every half hour to see if there had been any messages or owls, but nothing came. Ron on the other hand just acted like nothing had happened.

A figure ran down the dirt halls. Passing other wizards and witches. Her black robes flying behind her. She came to a large wooden door. She knocked on that door.

"Come in, Katrina." A voice from behind the door said. The girl, Katrina, opened the door to see a large elegant room. A woman sat at a vanity looking in the mirror.

"Mistress, when shall I send the phoenix to the two wizards?" Katrina asked.

"Whenever, and Katrina thank you." the mistress said. The girl made a fist with her hand crossed it over her torso and bowed.

"It is my pleasure." Katrina said. The girl turned around and walks out the door.

Katrina walked in to another elegant room where the owls were kept. In a far corner of the room sat five phoenixes. A gold one. A red one. Agreen one. A blue one. And a yellow one. Katrina picked up the gold one saying words of comfort to sooth the phoenix.

"Come Morgan, it is time for your work to began." Katrina said.

"You know what this getting really weird." Harry stated.

"Why do you say that?" Ron questioned.

"I mean think, first Draco disappears. They never found his body, or Hermione's body. I think something is going to happen. Something that will change our lives forever." Harry said dumfounded.

"Harry please don't go all creepy on me here." Ron pleaded.

"Well that's what I think, but..."Harry was cut off by a sound of screeching. All of a sudden a beautiful golden phoenix flew in with a letter tied to its leg.

"What the...?"Ron screamed as the phoenix swooped and dived in the air. When, it finally landed. Harry ran over to the golden bird. He pulled the note off of the bird's leg. He looked at the note, and as he read it his eyes widened.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly

We have been acting through your thoughts. You have waited for the truth. You will know the truth. I will send one of my top agents to speak with you.She will come up to you and say, "I personally think Harry Potter is the best Quidditch player of all time." In response you must say "I beg to differ Draco Malfoy is much better." She will be at the Three Broomsticks, on Tuesday night, at 8:00. She will only wait two hours after this time. If you do not show, you will no longer hear from us. You will forget all about us.

Sincerely,

The Mistress

"Okay... that was weird." Ron stated.

"Well Ron make sure you don't have anything planned for Tuesday night. Because we are going to Hogsmade." Harry said. 

"Okay." Ron agreed. Ron watched Harry go over to the calendar to look at the dates. It had been exactly one month since they had heard the voices.

"Just as I thought." Harry whispered to himself.

"Um...Uh. Just one tiny question. How are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

"The same way we always do. Apperate." Harry answered. Ron walked over to the calendar.

"Bloody hell.... tomorrow's Tuesday!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. Better get some sleep." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs to their room.


	2. The Meeting in the Pub

AN: Okay you asked for it…Chapter 2

AN: Okay you asked for it…Chapter 2! : Everyone cheers: Thanks you, to all the people that reviewed my Fan fiction there was only a couple flames, but life goes on. I hope everyone likes this one.Thanks again! Review chapter 2!!! Oh, and just for future reference I made up some of the spells by putting letters together, so just try pronounce them. Sorry.Thanks again. Oh, aand Chapter 1 almost got 50 reviews! 

Disclaimer: I have never nor will ever own anything Harry Potter related. J.K. owns every Harry Potter thing known to mankind.

Chapter two (2) The Meeting in the Pub 

"Okay it's 6:00 what do we do now?" Ron questioned.

"Now we run around Hogsmade in nothing but our tidy widies. How the bloody hell should I know!" Harry screamed. 

"My gods you don't have to yell." Ron complained. They walked down the street going into shops. Window-shopping was one of their favorite pastimes. Ron stopped in front of a small joke shop and looked at the sign that read:

Wonderful Weasley's Joke Shop

Making jokes since 1995

"Shall we go in?" Ron asked politely.

"Of course." Harry said. As they walk into the shop a red figure jumped in front of them.

"Welcome to wonderful Weasly's Joke...Oh it's just you." Ginny's scream faded. She walked away pulling the foot long hair of her in a long ponytail. Her white shirt showed her midriff. While the tiny black skirt she wore showed her long legs. In the background you can see Percy pacing. Fred and George planning something. 

"I had to quite my job in the ministry to help you get back on your feet, but noooo when I asked to go back to where I was they wouldn't let me..."Percy was carrying and ranting on about. Harry saw Fred pick up a rubber bat that looked real and then.... BANG! Fred hit Percy Square on the top of his head.

"Oh my God! Fred you idiot!" Ginny screamed.

"Ahhh.... Gin he's fine it will just make him think he loves his job." Fred explained.

"I love working here..."Percy started babbling about.

"Oh great now he still won't shut up!" George screamed. The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair and a twilight blue robe walked in. Ginny noticed the second she walked in and ran over to go greet the new customer. But before she could the customer looked inside and asked a very odd question.

"This is the store that sells tongue taffies, am I correct? I heard they were the best and strangest candy in the world, from a friend. They were invented by Fred and George Weasley." The woman commented. Both Fred and George looked up in amazement, and Ginny and Percy just stared.

"That's impossible! We used different names when we created those. The only people out of the family that knew that we really invented them was Harry and...." Fred trailed off.

"Hermione." George finished. The twins looked at each other in amazement. 

"Harry!! It's 7:50 we better make our way to the Three Broomsticks!" Ron had to whisper under everyone's talking. With that Harry and Ron silently walked out of the room without anyone noticing.

They walked in the pub looking around to see if anyone was approaching them, but no one came.They sat down at the bar ordered two butter beers. On the television was a Quidditch match, Bulgaria vs. Sweden.

"Krum gets worse every time he plays." Ron stated. They both fell silent because when they remember Krum they remember forth year how Krum would flirt with Hermione. Ron remembered he hated watching them at the Yule Ball, and how much he thought he should of asked her, instead. Harry was looking at the door when a young woman came in. She had short blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She looked around the room for a few minutes. She spotted Harry and Ron and started walking up to them. She had a straight face. You couldn't tell whether she was angry or tired or if she just didn't feel anything at all. Harry nudged Ron in the side, and then moved his head to the woman. Ron quickly looked over just in time to see the girl sit down next to Harry. 

"Hey." She started saying and then the frown turned into a very huge and very perky smile. She started chewing the gum in her mouth. "You got a girlfriend? Tee Hee! Here let me buy you a drink." The girl started talking. Shut up already was all Harry could think of. 

Right before Harry was about to tell this girl off, another girl walked up to him swung her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. As she moved away Harry thought he heard her say, " Play along." The girl then sat on Harry's lap and stroked his hair.

"Hey angel. Got back from Egypt this morning. I've been looking for you all day. " She said in what sounded like a very annoyed voice. The girl with blonde hair pouted and walked away. When she left the other girl whose long dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid that went past her back, got off of Harry. She wore muggle close, a pair of black leather pants and a tight shirt that so you could see her midriff. She sat next to them and stared at the Quidditch game.

"Um... Thank you. And your name is?" Harry spoke quietly.

"I personally think Harry Potter is the best Quidditch player of all time." She stated then spoke again, "hey! Bar tender give me two butterbeers #1!" This was a drink that probably was only drunken by people as strong as Hagrid. Harry who had just realized what the girl said hit Ron in the side. Ron looked at him and nodded. Harry did the same. 

"We beg to differ Draco Malfoy is much better" Harry said in a hurtful voice. When he finished Harry and Ron swore they heard someone say, "damn straight he is." They girl started looking around slowly she had obviously heard it to.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I am Katrina. I am an angel for the Mistress. Please come with me." Katrina told them. Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiled, nodded their heads, and followed Katrina out of the pub.

Harry and Ron followed Katrina outside the city. Each ready to pull out their wands just in case something bad would happen. They were now in the middle of the forest and Harry could see a small cottage. Katrina led them up to door and knocked. It was answered by the same witch that they had met that afternoon in Fred and George's joke shop, but now her robes were off. Underneath her robes she had been wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that said on the FRONT "DON'T MESS WITH ME OR ELSE..." and on the back it said, "I'LL CURSE YOU OUT!"

"Katrina where have been?" the girl asked

"I got detoured by a Death Eater flirting with these two. And yes I took care of her. And Yes, Sabrina, you were right the Weasley's Joke shop has the best jokes on earth." Katrina confessed.

"So why did you bring us here?" Ron questioned. Katrina and Sabrina looked at Ron. Sabrina said two words that summed it all up, "the truth."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley you have been chosen by the mistress herself to meet her. That is a big honor. I am Angel Katrina and this is Angel Sabrina." Katrina explained.

"What do you mean Angel?" Harry questioned.

"Oh! Please forgive me its our rank in the underground. Let me start by telling you how the underground was created. As you know Voldemort is dead, but some of his most powerful Death Eaters are trying to do the same that he did. The most powerful which in the world found a spell that could trace other extremely powerful wizards or witches. The Death Eaters don't have that ability, so we get to talk to them first. But the only problem is you have to fake your own death because the Death Eaters can't know you're alive if you come with us. Of course it's your choice. No one will make you do anything." Katrina explained.

"Yeah, but if you come to us and refuse you get a memory charm put on you and sent on your Mary little way. But if you deny the Death Eaters they will kill you so we can't get you." Sabrina supplemented.

"Yes that is true. Now the rankings in the underground are very much different. You can't just have every person there be as equal to the next in rank, but weaker in skill. So we have ranks. From lowest to highest it goes Angel, Commander, Chancellor, Co-Master or Mistress, and then Mistress." Katrina explained the ranks.

"Oh. I think I get it. So you have like, no power at all?" Ron asked Katrina. She suddenly got a frown on her face.

"If you want to see, my power how about I use your carcass as a dummy!"Katrina screamed.

"Bloody hell you don't have to get violent!" Ron screamed back.

"Sorry. But the proposition we have for you will make your choice very simple..." Katrina was cut off.

"Katrina, the Death Eaters are coming!" Sabrina screeched. Katrina grabbed Harry's hand and Sabrina grabbed Ron's hand.

"Milios expartunta mi kemtar!" Katrina and Sabrina mumbled at the same time. Harry clenched his eyes close very tightly as to not see anything. He felt wind pick up and whistle in his ear. He felt himself spinning and his feet left the floor.

When Harry's felt himself securely back on the ground he opened his eyes to see the two girls and Ron looking down at him. Another figure was standing there.

"Please step away from my patient. Hello, I am Dr. Levar. You need to rest. I must admit Katrina you really messed up this time. The Mistress will not be happy when she finds out what you did." Dr. Levar said.

"Are the patients ready to be told the truth." Sabrina questioned.

"But of course." Dr. Lever said bowing, but keeping his eyes up high enough to be able to see the baby blue of his eyes. He stood up. He had perfect posture, probably about six feet tall. He brushed his blonde hair out his oval-like face. He was probably in his mid-twenties.He turned around and left.

"Well here it goes. Like the voice said 'I am the thing you want but can't have'. This is a person who means a lot to you, both. Has any one died in your life that really made you hurt inside?" Katrina asked.

"Yes. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black." Ron answered before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Ah. They say the Mistress can grant wishes. Maybe she can bring these girl back from the dead, maybe." Katrina suggested. Dr. Levar entered the room. He walked over to Sabrina and whispered in her ear. In response she just nodded her head, and walked out of the room.

"Anyway. Welcome to the Underground!" Katrina screamed.

"Okay." Ron said sarcastically.

"Anyway. The truth is that she and he are alive, the ones you seek is alive." Katrina whispered.

~*~*~

OHH! New mysteries! I will try to have the next chapter up soon! I hope you like it! Thanks again to all those who review. Read and Review! Thank you everyone.


	3. The Underground (or Not Him Again!)

January 1, 2001- Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all! 

This chapter is a lot of fighting and trivia. Okay. So any who, Draco lovers should love this chapter. (You will find out why later.) Enjoy. 

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other thing that has to do with him, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3 (three)The Underground (or Not Him Again!)

"You have full run of level 5. We have 20 libraries, 5 cafeterias, and 2000 bedrooms on this level alone. So don't get lost." Katrina's words echoed in Harry's ears. Why only this level? Why couldn't they go to levels 4 or 6? What were they trying to hide from them? This was all Harry could think as he and Ron walked down the hall. He looked up; he heard some one screaming "Raspberry!" and "Blueberry". He saw Katrina coming down the hall. She was turning around and screaming, "You never let me have one little thing I want! I thought you loved me!" They saw a persons shadow 

"Oh Harry!" She moaned. She swung her arms around his neck and cried in his chest. "Oh Harry!" A figure was running after her calling her name. Harry couldn't believe his own eyes. But he was dead. They had witnesses had watch Voldermort kill him. How could this be? Draco Malfoy running toward them. Harry looked over at Ron who was staring at the figure coming towards them. His mouth was wide open, dumfounded.  How could this be?

"Katrina, come on. We can work all this out! It's so stupid." Draco was actually pleading to some one.

"Dracy you know how I feel about things like this! Oh Harry!" Katrina turned her face away from Draco and buried it into Harry's shirt.

"Let her go Potter." Draco mouthed. Harry new that he might get in trouble with this Mistress every one talk about.

"Hey, Katrina if you're having a fight with some one maybe you should work it out with them. I mean I'm no good at playing peacekeeper.  Come on I know Draco can be a pig-headed git sometimes, but I'm sure he has a soul somewhere in that body of his." Harry tried to cheer her up. It was no use she just lashed out at Harry screaming; "all men are the same. Always siding with each other. I thought you hated him!" 

"Would some one please tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"? A screaming voice said from behind the fighting. Katrina and Draco looked up they automatically bowed and pulled Harry and Ron down with them. 

"Chancellor Malfoy explain to me the situation that has just accord." The woman said to them. Her long crystal blue robes had a train that followed a foot behind. A belt was wrapped around her waist, which what seemed just a ribbon of ocean blue. The hood hid her face so you could only see her mouth, but her long brown hair came cascading out of the hood.

"Mistress I'm sorry. Katrina was being stubborn again." Draco explained. The one Draco called Mistress had now gone from her proud stance to a more casual stance with one hand on her hip. 

"Oh… you two are fighting again. Please try to keep it to yourself. Oh… and Katrina don't forget tomorrow you have your testing to become a Commander." The Mistress reminded them, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly come with me."  They followed the Mistress through winding tunnels and dusty pathways. When, they stopped it was in front of huge self-portraits of what seemed like every Mistress known to the underground.

"You see these women. They all showed that they could take down any man, muggle or wizard.  But none had the power I know they could have. These women strive for perfection in everything they did.  I only wish Rowena could see what we have accomplished. Only one man has ever come close, Albus Dumbledore." The Mistress explained.

"Okay so why do you need to talk to us?" Ron asked.

"You will know soon enough." The Mistress replied.

"'Oy Ron, this girl almost exactly like Hermione." Harry stated.

"My Mistress. She sadly died at the hands of the evil Lord Voldermort. She fought bravely. I know al that I know today from her." The Mistress explained.

"Oh. That's all well then, we shouldn't be standing around like retards." Ron pushed.

"If that is what you wish." The Mistress applied. The rest of the day touring the 5th, 1st, 3rd, and 7th floors which were very strange. They saw labs, libraries, cafeterias, common rooms, and training centers.

The next day they went to the training center 101. They watched Katrina stretching for her examination. The Mistress sat in the middle of a set of tables. That reminded Harry of the teachers' table at Hogwarts.  Draco sat next to her but not in the formal wear that The Mistress wore, but in combat clothes ready to take on any kind of battle. The Mistress still wearing the heavy coat that covered her face in which she had worn earlier. 

"Round One: Angel Katrina verses Chancellor Malfoy. Fencing" The announcer called. Katrina and Draco stepped out in the middle of the circle, shook hands, and they drew their swords. It started out Katrina on the offence and Draco on the deffence. Then, out of the blue Draco struck. Katrina barely missed it. Katrina struck back scratching his arm. The fight battled on. After an hour and a half a whistle was blown signaling the end of match. They had as many bruises; scratches, cuts, and other forms of pain related things covering their bodies. The Mistress stood up to speak. Silence filled the room.

"Congratulations Katrina! You have pasted round one! On to round two!" The Mistress announced.  

"Round two: Defensive psychic maneuvers.  Angel Katrina verses Commander Levar and Chancellor Malfoy. " The announcer called.  Katrina walked out to the middle of the circle, and just sat down on the floor.  Draco came from the front and Dr. Levar came from the back. They both raised their wands and cast spells that would paralyze or even kill a normal witch. A translucent blue ball surrounded Katrina right before the curses hit her. The ball absorbed the curses and shot back at them. They both blocked with translucent green ovals that formed around them. Next Draco and Dr. Levar attacked the ball with swords. No affect the ball just threw the two men backwards.

Katrina stood up. The blue translucent ball turned into a red translucent oval circling around her. She held out her wand witch quickly turned into a double bladed sword. Draco and Dr. Levar charged at her. Every hit bounced off Katrina's ball. Katrina, on the other hand, was hitting the two men left and right. They could barely hold up basic defense moves. Another whistle blew saying it was the end of round two.

"Congratulations Katrina! You have passed round two. Let's take an hour brake so that our two victims…(coughs) excuse me volunteers can mend their wounds. Draco, Dr. Levar please go see Dr. Granit as soon as possible." The Mistress announced.

During the break Katrina, Ron, Harry, and a new improved Draco were talking. Draco didn't even mention the first two matches. They were holding hands, and they seemed to be totally in love with each other.  

"Hey, Draco do you care to make a friendly bet." Katrina said playfully.

"Okay. If you win the next challenge you get your blueberry scones, but if you lose well…I think you get it." Draco commented.

"I understand. And you have a deal." Katrina stated. They shook hands to make the bet official.

"Welcome back! Round three: Angel Katrina verses Dr. Levar: Wizard duel. Dr. Lever's second is Chancellor Malfoy.  And Angel Katrina's second is Angel Sabrina. We play things a little different here for all you new comers! It's not which one dies…it's with one is knocked unconscious. Let the battle begin!" the announcer announced. 

Katrina pulled her wand out faster than Dr.Levar could all of a sudden…

"Stupify!" Katrina yelled. A stream of blue tinted light flew from her wand. It hit dr. Lever straight in the chest. He just stood the frozen. Katrina took the time wisely though.

"Protect!" She screamed. A purplish colored ball formed around her. It started to expand, and fade away at the same time. A whistle was blown!

"Dr. Levar is down! Chancellor Malfoy steps in!" The announcer screamed. A whistle blew, and the fight was on again.

"Protect!!" Draco screamed, but instead of a purplish colored ball it was more reddish. People toward the front could here Katrina cursing. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Katrina screamed.  She flew into the air. Draco tried to hit her with anything, but he just kept missing.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Katrina exclaimed. It hit Draco right on the head. His legs twisted and turned around each other. The protect spell had worn off by now. Katrina knew this.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Katrina yelled. A jet of green light flew out of her wand hitting Draco in the back. Draco straightened out, and fell to the floor.

"Chancellor Malfoy is no longer able to duel. THE ROUND GOES TO ANGEL KATRINA!" The announcer seamed ecstatic. Katrina walked up to the motionless Draco kissed him and whispered something in his ear that sounded like….

"I hope we have some blueberries" she then kissed him on the cheek and left him for the Doctors to take to the Medical wing.

"Congratulations Katrina. Right now you have one of thee highest marks in the round you have done. One of the best I've ever seen." The Mistress applauded.

"I think of it this way three down two to go." Katrina responded with a grin on her face. Well Draco came out fine, but where was Dr.Levar. One of the other doctors went up to the mistress and said something to her. Her covered shook, and she started laughing.

"My, my, my Katrina it seems that they can't get Dr. Lever back to reality. I am sure he is not dead, but you hit him pretty hard. Angel Sabrina will be taking his place for the next round only." The Mistress announced.

"Round four: Angel Katrina verses Angel Sabrina: Supreme knowledge" The Announcer announced. In the arena there were three podiums, two of these were next to each other and had bells on them. Draco stood behind the third podium. Katrina went to the podium on the left, Sabrina went to the right.

"Question 1. Who was the founder of the underground and why did they form it?" Draco asked. Before Sabrina could even move Katrina had hit the bell.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and first Mistress. She created the secret organization, because she knew that Salazar Slytherin was trying to bring up a group today known as the Death Eaters. He planned to kill the other three founders and rule the world. But with Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff help they quickly destroyed any chance Salazar Slytherin had." Katrina responded to the question.

"Correct. Chalkboard the scores please." Draco asked. A chalkboard appeared. On the left side of the board said Katrina's name with ten points under her name. On the right side had Sabrina's name with no points under it. "Okay, How this works is that the fist one to get one hundred points wins." Draco explained, and the battle was on.

After thirty minutes or neck and neck answering question both the girls were at ninety points. This was it Katrina thought to herself I have to get this question. 

"What was the original policy for going out on the streets when you were in the underground, but were later changed because it seemed to cruel?" Draco's final question read.

Both bells were banged. No one hit first, the judges said that Sabrina had hit it point zero five seconds earlier.

"Well the answer is so simple. You would have to were a transformos charm so not to be recognized." Katrina responded in a very snooty way.

"Well, Katrina I'm sorry, but you are going to have to answer this question because Sabrina got it wrong. Now what is the answer?" Draco questioned grinning.

"Well, if you were in the underground before the transformos charm was created, no one was aloud out of the underground ever." Katrina answered and then prayed in her head that it was the right answer.

"I'm sorry Katrina but you'll have to go to last round." Draco announced with an ear-to-ear smile on his face. Katrina was jumping in the air screaming, "I did it! I did It!" there was rejoicing that filled the room, all but Sabrina.

"Round five the last round: Angel Katrina verses Chancellor Malfoy: Sword fighting!" The announcer screamed to the crowds wound up.  Katrina had a one and a half foot sword, plain silver. Draco's on the other hand had a golden sword encrusted with emeralds.

The fight began. The only sound was the clinging of swords, and the screams of pain as each of them was being cut. The fight just kept going though. Katrina tripped Draco. He fell on the floor. Katrina lowered her sword under Draco's chin. A whistle blew. The round was over. The Mistress walked down the steps from her booth with a small green pillow with a medal that had a green band on it.

When she got there she repeated these words, " I the Mistress of the underground give you this to make it known the you are no longer Angel Katrina but Commander Reid." She pinned the medal on to Katrina's robe next to the purple one. 

"I could have won if I really tried." Draco mumbled.

"Was that a challenge Chancellor Malfoy? I am happy to except. Acio sword!" The Mistress called. A sword flew toward her hilt first (AN: for those who don't know the hilt is the part of the sword you hold onto.) She grabbed it in mid-air.  She threw her robes off.  The fight began. Harry and Ron couldn't see who the Mistress was because the two fighters were moving so fast. The sound of swords clashing, but what was odd was that only Draco was screaming. The two stopped fighting. Draco was on the ground moaning in pain. Katrina quickly ran over to his side to help him. The Mistress stood up straight and tall. She didn't even have scratch on her. Her back faced Harry and Ron.

"I announce a grand feast in honor of Commander Reid. Have the house elves paid a little more for tonight. Come in whatever you want. Just don't come naked. I'll see you all tonight." The Mistress announced. She walked out of the stadium, and disappeared into the darkness.

~*~*~

A/N: Okay so all you peoples that thought Hermione and Draco get together, I'm sorry I'll try to write a Hermione/Draco later, okay. Look for chapter four coming soon. Oh and don't forget to review. Thanks again.

**!!NEW IDEA!!**

Messages to the Members of the Underground (Just thought it would be a great way to respond to my readers that revew) 

**Caitlin Allyana- **I'm sorry I don't know what happened to your review. I didn't delete it. We don't know if Hermione is alive really, but that  is a very good thought.  And here is the next chapter!

**Elf Queen- **To tell the truth my ideas kind of pop in my head. I'm really sure where I get them from.

**Dark Unicorn- **Now you know what Happened to Draco. Please, do you think I would kill off the cutest guy in the book. ;-P

Alonzo Kitty- That's a great idea. I hope one day your stories are published. 

**PheonixStars- ** Thanks. I'm glad you love it.

I know lots more of you guys reviewed, but I was in arush to get this chapter out. I haven't updated in like forever.


	4. The Mistress' Secret

Okay, Okay, Okay. Here it is the big chapter that reveals everything (or does it?). Thank you for every one who reviewed. I know I'm bad at grammar and spelling, but I'm sorry okay. My Beta reader never told me! Sorry. Okay so here is chapter four. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: Me, myself, and I do not nor have ever owned anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Ms. J.K. Rowling owns that. Again I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 The Mistress' secret

Harry and Ron walked back to their rooms after the long conversation they had had with Draco and Katrina. They found out that the day they met Draco again they were fighting over what kinds of scones were the best.  That Draco and Katrina had been together as a couple for four three years now, and they were planning to get married in June. But some words still stuck out in his mind.

"So tell me the truth Malfoy. Who is the Mistress?" Ron asked.

"Sorry weasel and potty, but I can't tell you that. It's against everything I believe. Rule number one: Never help Potty or Weasel." Draco answered.

"Draco means, we aren't allowed to tell you. Sorry." Katrina explained.

"Oh well it was a good try." Harry said trying to cheer Ron up. 

Harry all of a sudden felt a lot of pain circulating in the front of his body. What happened? 

"Uh… Harry are you okay? You just ran into a pillar." Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." A dazed and confused Harry answered. They walked in silence all the way to their rooms. The Mistress' secret, what could it be? I'm sure Ron is thinking the same thing. Harry thought to himself. But he was wrong it was scary.

Hermione what would you do? I mean we have no clue what's going on. Voldemort could be laughing at our stupidity right now. And that Mistress is just another Death Eaters of his. What would you do? This was all Ron thought as he passed through the halls.

They finally reached their rooms. The curtains swayed back and forward as if the wind was doing it, but if you looked out that very same window you would see nothing more than some fine metal. Two elegant dress robes hung neatly in their closet.

"Hey, Harry do you think that maybe this was all staged. I mean us already having very expensive dress robes, and then there is a grand feast. And they obviously were trying to show us what they would expect from any one in the Underground. It all adds up. They want _us_ to join." Ron complained.

"So didn't they say they only took the best of the very best. That just means we are really powerful I guess." Harry quickly recovered.

" I still say we watch our backs." Ron answered.  They started getting dressed in the black Dress-Robes they had been given.

The giant ballroom on the top level was filled with blue, green, red, and yellow banners. There was one long table in front, but all the other tables were just medium sized circular tables.  There were eight golden plates, silver wear (only golden), and goblets set on the tables. Only four sets on the long one. The top floor was probably the ground floor of any normal building. If you looked up, just like at Hogwarts, the dome above you seemed to be the stars and moon and sky itself.  The footsteps could be heard clearly on the white tile floor.

Katrina and Draco were sitting in one of the tables closest to the longest table. Draco waved Ron and Harry over to their table. They went.  DR. Levar and Sabrina already sat next to Katrina.

"So um… what do we do at these kinds of things?" Ron asked.

"Well… we eat, talk, and celebrate I guess." Sabrina answered.

"Sometimes the Mistress makes announcements, and afterward you can go to the night club on floor four. You are on floor seven now." Draco added.

"What is on floor six?" Harry questioned.

"Well the truth is very few people have even seen it. So we don't really know what is on that floor," Dr. Levar stated.

"Okay that's strange." Harry commented.

"Rumors of horrible monsters like dragons, trolls and giants live on that floor. Personally I think it is just under construction." Sabrina answered.

"Construction of what?" Drcao questioned.

"Of a disco room of course." Sabrina answered back. Everyone started laughing. Wow! She hilarious! And she's pretty too. Harry thought to himself. They ate and drank for about thirty minutes. The Mistress stood up, and the room fell silent.

"Today we witnessed an angel becoming a commander. In at least a year you will witness the greatest step ever to be taken by the underground. We are building five additional levels for your families. And no they don't have to be mage. Also, we have to new candidates for the position of…well…um…we haven't done the test yet so I'm not sure yet. But I would like Commander Reid to escort them to my office after the feast. I'm sorry, but you will have to miss first rounds. Okay, that's it, dig in!" The Mistress announced. Everyone sat silent for a few moments then a burst of noise and laughter sprang everywhere. Time slipped away as if they had been there for merely seconds. 

People started leaving. All the food had been eaten. Katrina looked at Draco. He nodded his head.

"Angel Sabrina, Dr. Levar I need your help with something. Come with me." Draco commanded. The two nodded their heads, stood up and followed Draco out the door.

"Follow me. There is some one you need to meet." Katrina stated. Harry, Ron, and Katrina stood up and exited the room.

It felt like they had been walking forever. They had taken a elevator in which Katrina had to use a key card to ride it. Gone up and down hallways, and now they were riding what seemed like an escalator except there were no steps, and they were going upside down, and side to side. They stopped and followed Katrina to a large set of double doors. Outside there were four guards, one dressed in blue, one dressed in yellow, one dressed in green, and one dressed red. They stood in front of the door in a line. They Stood straighter then the Royal Guard in London.

"Divination!" Katrina called. The guards parted, and the doors opened. Harry wondered in amazment as they entered the room. On the walls hung the caot of arms from every witching or wizarding school in the world. The Hogwarts banner being the biggest. Where the banners weren't the walls were lined with selves and shelves of books. A polished mahogany desk was against one of the walls. A fire blazed on it's own wall. Around it sat four chairs, again they were the Hogwarts' house colors. 

"Welcome to the sixth floor. Very few people have seen this room. Only ones I care most about. Come sit." The Mistress indicated to the chairs surronding the fire place. She had come in threw a secret passage behind the book case. They did as they were told, and the Mistress took the fourth seat.

"Well, I'm sure you all think I'm a horrible person. Forcing people to go against each other. And I don't even showing my face. I asure you I'm not like that.  I would like to offer the both of you training in the Underground.  If you will except the offer. The question is, will you?" The Mistress asked.

"I don't know. Ron what do think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. What about Ginny, Fred, Gorge?" Ron questioned.

"As I explained we are building facilities for your families." The Mistress reminded them. Ron looked at Harry. Oh great, Ron's doing it again. He wants me to make the dicision, but it's different this time we have to go our own ways, Harry thought.

"Well, what is your disicion?" the Mistress asked. As soon as Ron heard this he sat up.

"I want to stay, and become part of the Underground. For 'Mione" Ron said saying the last part while looking at Harry.

"I want to stay too. For my 'Mione and my parents." Harry said. At that moment the room that had been once filled with tension seemed to become more comfortable.

"Wow. Now that both have you agreed to stay I can finally take this stupid hood off." The Mistress comented.. At this Harry and Ron perked up and looked at the Mistress. As she slowly moved the hood of the top of her head long strands of hair came billowing out. When the hood was finally removed a face shined brighter than anything. The face of…

~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Just wait for Chapter five. I'll try to fiish it a.s.a.p. ! okay, Okay! Well please remember to review. Thanks!  

Thanks to the Members of the Underground:

**Prettyflower:** Thank you!!!  I'm sorry I don't know when the fifth HP book is coming out, but I'll be one of those people who get there at 5:30 in the morning to be the first in the bookstore.  I heard a rumor a long while it back it was supposed to have come out back in August of 2001!!!! @-P!!!!! 

Caitlin Allyana: I can tell you one thing I don't delete reviews.  I don't know what happened. Sorry.  I never said Hermione was alive.  Hmmmmmmm…….I wonder. 

**Elf Queen:** Sorry about your writer's block. Trust me I know how you feel (Why do you think my chapters come out so late)! That and I have to come out with all that stuff I write.  Go get that writers' block!! ::Hits writers' block on the head::

**Alonzo Kitty:** That is a great goal to have and I'll be one of the first ones to buy it!!!

**~*VirgoANDVenus*~:**  Sorry.  I was never good with dates! ::Shuns from History teacher, professor person::

**Krista: **Well here is the next chapter!!!!!

A/N2: Remember I could only type so many thanks!!! But all you faithful readers out there know I thank you all for your support and loyalty to _Harry Potter and the One Thing You Just Can't Take. _IF you must know the major delay on this chapter is because I started writing what will be my three part ( IF ALL GOES WELL!!!) masterpiece.  You can expect the first chapter of that to come out a little after the next chapter of this story comes out. And remember all authors love it when you say awesome things about their stories.  So I ask you If you know an author (whether they be published, a fanfiction author, a soon to be published author, a a person just writing cause they love to.)  go up to them and tell them how wonderful there story is to you.  You don't have to, but its nice.  I thank all my readers for thee support ponce again.  And remember its always lovely to get a great review!!!  Thanx!!!!

-Fantasy Queen

P.S. Okay. I know I shouldn't have left you hanging like that, but I promise you will know who the Mistress is by the end of the chapter. Okay. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I thank J.K. for thinking of the idea everyday. (not that I know her.)


	5. The Truth is Told

A/N: I won't keep you in suspense any longer.

Chapter five (5) The Truth is Told 

"Wow. Now that both have you agreed to stay I can finally take this stupid hood off." The Mistress comented.. At this Harry and Ron perked up and looked at the Mistress. As she slowly moved the hood of the top of her head, long strands of hair came billowing out. When the hood was finally removed a face shined brighter than anything. The face of…

Sabrina!

"What are you doing Sabrina?" Katrina questioned almost yelling.

"Yes. I would like to know that too, Angel Sabrina." The Mistress asked after coming in from behind the Hogwarts banaster.

"Mistress." Sabrina froze, "I'm sorry! It was a joke!"

"Get out now." The Mistress stated in a I'm pissed right now voice. With that Sabrina left the room without even the sound of her shoes on the marble. "Sorry about that. Well I heard everything and welcome to the underground." The Mistress stated. Katrina acted like she was clearing her throat, trying to tell the Mistress that she had forgotten something. "Oh! I guess I can take off my hood now." 

With that she pulled the hood slowly. Hair was billowing out as  more of the hood was taken off. It fell to her back, and finally the face of the Mistress was revealed. 

Harry could hardly keep from crying. Ron looked like Niagra falls during the rainy season. Hood taken off her beauty filled the room with light.

"Please let my eyes be seeing the truth." Ron gasped.

"Yes, This is the real me." Hermione said hardly keeping herself from crying.

"I shall leave thee Mistress." Katrina stated. Hermione nodded her head and Katrina left. After she left Ron ran as fast as he could the four feet that were apart from them and grabbed Hermione and spun her in the air.

"Oh how I missed you both so much." She commented.

"One thing I don't understand is the small matter that says, those that are dead can't come back!" Harry shouted.

"Oh! I was never dead." Hermione answered in a very melocoly tone. Harry and Ron's mouths must have dropped five feet down. What was she saying? Never in all their lives had they heard this much nonesence. 

"What?!" Harry stated in disbaleif.

"I faked my death to come here." She answered. 

"You put us through almost four years of sheer misery for this." Harry said as if he were stupid.

"Gods Harry! She's alive you should be happy." Ron shouted back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. You think you were the only one who suffered. Guess what your wrong." Hermione answered back.

 "Oh my gods!  Harry she's alive that's all that matters right?" Ron said obviously royaly pissed at Harry.

"I guess your right." Harry mumbled.

After the tiring conversation they had, Hermione and Ron went off probably going off to have a well deserved snog. But that meant Harry had to wonder the Underground alone. He saw Katrina and Draco getting ready to snog themselves.  Geez it seemed everyone was in love except the Great Harry Potter. 

"Hello Harry." A pleasant voice said coming from behind him. He turned to see the smiling face of Sabrina. She didn't look the same she did when they had first met. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid, she had obviously cleaned herself up quite well, and she was now wearing her Underground uniform.

"Hello Sabrina. You look better." Harry comented thinking it would make her feel better.

"Thanks. I must apoligize for my previous behavior, I get a little bossy under pressure. Let me make it up to you. Show you around the Underground. It's a giant maze." Sabrina offered.

"Thanks. And I was worried I would have to spend all day by myself." Harry said. Sabrina tried to hide a small laugh.

"So, how do you know the Mistress?" Sabrina asked.

"She was one of my best friends back when we were still in school." Harry answered

"Let me gues she was flawless. Perfect grades, beautiful, popular, little Miss Perfect, am I right?" She asked making a statement that at first puzzeled Harry.

"Oh no. She had her flaws. When I first met her she was probably one of the most bossy people I ever knew.  She had a little bit of buck teeth, and her hair was always frizzy." Harry answered and afterward would feel bad about saying it.

"That's funny. I must ask though, There are rumors, is she a muggle born witch." Sabrina said obviously very interested in the information Harry was giving her about the mistress.

"I don't see why you would care, but yes. She tried to be the perfect witch so people wouldn't think she was one." Harry felt bad about saying this too.  Sabrina looked as if she had just been the greatest honor ever.

"And what about you Harry? I hate to admit this, but I've always been a big fan.  I am much more interested in you." Sabrina said, " Tell me about Harry Potter." 

"Okay." Harry said. The rest of the day was Harry and Sabrina walking and talking as Sabrina tried to give Harry a tour of the Underground. Eventually, they sat down in area where people could just talk, and that's what they did.

"it's good to see you again Ron." Hermione said.

"Hermione? Where are we exactly?" Ron had been wondering for some time now. It looked like a garden. There were benches for people to sit on, flowers and trees everywhere,  Butterflies were flying around, fairies were playing tag through bushes.

"Well Ron, we are in a garden. Not a real one, but a simulated one. The closest we can get down here. Though the fairies, butterflies, benches, and even some of the flowers are real. The sunlight is fake though. I don't care though you can still feel the warm sun in your hair, you can smell the jasmines at night, and you can hear the wind in some of the trees." Hermione had explained. The were sitting on a stone bench under an oak tree.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said out of nowhere.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said.  They looked into each others eyes as if it were the first time a baby opened their eyes. Ron bent his head down, Hermione raised hers. Now Hermione was not short, but everyone was kind of short when they where with Ron.  They got closer to each other and kissed for the first time in five years.

A bolt struck across the night sky. A lone watch man stood outside in the rain.  Then he saw it, a red light glow in the darkness. He bent down and lit his candle whitch turned red when he lit it. HE held it up and put it on the stand so all could see. The read light was a symbol for the Death Eaters. They knew what it meant. A horrible thing for any witch, wizard, muggle, and especially a member of the Underground. HE was coming.

Unknown to the Death Eaters, this particular watch man was not an ordinary watch man.   A commander for the Underground. After lighting the red light he quickly lit another candle that changed color. Red, green, blue, and yellow were the colors it changed. He gently lowered the lanturn into a slam hole he had made in the earth. The lanturn was attached to a hundred foot rope. It landed on a small stone alter in the middle of a room. The watch man, underground saw this and quickly took the lanturn and ran it to The Mistress.

A/N: YEAH! We all know who the Mistress is now. But who is "HE"? Guess you will just have to keep reading like always.

Disclaimer: Again, the only characters I own are the docters, the watchmen, Sabrina, and Katrina. The rest of them belong to the wonderful, magnificent, greatest author EVER, J.K. Rowling.

A/N2: Please read and review. Those positive reviews always make you feel so warm inside. 

  :-P!


End file.
